Shirtless
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino watches as Kiba trains and prepares for the upcoming war. As he watches Kiba's body glisten underneath the sun Shino reacts. YAOI! SHINO/KIBA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Dedicated to Barunka


**This is for Barunka, who is just as much a fan of this couple as I am.**

**Plot: Shino watches as Kiba trains and prepares for the upcoming war. As he watches Kiba's body glisten underneath the sun Shino reacts. YAOI! SHINO/KIBA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rated M**

**I do not own Naruto**

Shirtless

Shino had just returned to the village after going on a quick mission with his father. The entire time during the mission his mind kept pulling up pictures of a certain ninja, those brown eyes, large smile, and tossed brown hair haunted him. Deciding he needed to burn off some steam Shino headed towards the training ground. As he approached the large area he heard the sounds of a person already hard at work. Sighing Shino decided against it, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. As he turned to leave he heard the familiar sound of a dog bark and than a voice that pierced through his body drifted to him.

"A'right Akamaru," Kiba called. "Let's try that one more time."

Shino couldn't help himself; he turned around and turned the corner. The sight he saw literally froze his breath in his lungs. Kiba was standing in the center of the training field his shirt gone, his toned abdomen and chest glistening in the sunlight. His body had a nice tan to it and as he moved his muscle flexed and stretched under his skin. Shino could feel himself hardening just looking at his long time teammate.

Akamaru let out a high pitched bark and Kiba suddenly turned around and looked at Shino. Kiba's deep brown eyes made contact with Shino's dark shades. For Shino time stood still. Kiba was looking at him, right at him. His muscular chest was rising up and down with his hard breathing. Kiba smiled and waved.

"Hey Shino! Come on man let's spar," Kiba invited.

Shino instantly pictured pinning Kiba down and…Shino quickly banished the picture only to have it replaced with an image of Shino claiming Kiba's mouth as he pinned him against a building. Kiba had come over to him during his daydreaming.

"Hey man you a'right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Shino asked.

Kiba's brows stitched together, "You're lying. What's wrong man?"

Shino silently cursed. Taking a deep breath Shino said, "I guess I am frustrated."

Kiba's eyebrows shot up. "Frustrated, wow I didn't think that was possible for you. What 'cha frustrated for?"

"You," The word was out before Shino could stop it, and now Kiba was looking at him in shock with blush playing across his cheeks.

"Oh, uh, well…" Kiba was now flustered and he looked cute.

Again without thinking Shino did something stupid. He reached and pulled Kiba to him. Pulling down the collar of his jacket he kissed Kiba. Kiba let out a small yip at suddenly being pulled forward, but went still when he felt Shino's lips on his. Shino, regaining his composure, pushed Kiba away.

"Sorry," Shino apologized, feeling like a total idiot. He was the calm one, the quiet one, he didn't do stuff like this. "I am going to leave now."

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Shino stopped and looked at Kiba. "Because I doubt you want me around." Shino didn't need to face Kiba's rejection, he didn't know if he would be able to withstand that.

A low growl escaped Kiba and in a quick motion he pinned Shino to the building he was next to. "Don't decide shit on your own." Kiba looked at Shino than blushed again, "Why did you kiss me?" he asked quietly.

Kiba was so cute right now all Shino wanted to do was take him, hard. Shino allowed his head to fall backwards. "Because," Shino just gave up and said it, "I like you. I think about you all the time. Why? Because honestly I want to make you mine."

Kiba's blush deepened. "Oh I see," was all Kiba could say.

Right now Shino just wanted to vanish, but he had to get this over with. "It's alright, I know you don't feel anything for me just reject me and I," Shino's words were cut off by Kiba's mouth on his lips. When Kiba pulled away his face was candy apple red, but he was smiling.

"Like I said, don't decide shit on your own." Kiba released his hold on Shino and took a step back. Shino instantly missed the contact and reached out for Kiba.

"Don't go," Shino said pulling Kiba back to him. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders holding him in place.

"A'right," Kiba said. He leaned into Shino's embrace. "You know you should really speak out more often. It would save me the trouble of having to wonder whether or not your heated glances mean anything or not."

Shino felt his body stiffen. Kiba had noticed him looking at him. "Sorry," was all Shino could respond with.

Kiba looked up and glared and Shino. "Don't be sorry. Instead of you being sorry I would prefer you to act on your feelings…like you were." The last part was whispered.

Shino smiled, grabbed Kiba's hand, and pulled him away from the training area. "Okay," Shino said. Akamaru followed behind as his master and teammate took off.

Arriving at the building Shino was staying at Kiba instructed Akamaru, "Stay out here boy and let us know if anyone is coming." Akamaru barked in response and lay down in front of the door. Kiba smiled at his beloved dog and then was pulled into the building. The flap closed and Shino tucked Kiba into his body and just hugged him. Kiba feeling impatient said, "You all right Shino?"

Shino pulled away and walked to the other side of the room. He watched as the smaller brunet started to shuffle from one leg to another. Shino sighed, "Yeah I am alright." Shino reached up and unzipped his heavy coat and removed his glasses. He heard Kiba's quick intake of breath as he removed the items and set them aside. Looking back to Kiba, Shino met his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The question was simple but it was all Kiba needed to snap out of his daze and move across the space. "I said it didn't I, act on your feelings."

Shino needed no more permission he grabbed Kiba's chin and titled the smaller teens head back. Lowering his head his lips covered the other ninja's and then Kiba whimpered. Something snapped inside Shino with that small sound. He reached up and buried his hand into Kiba's messy brown locks holding his head in place as he deepened the kiss. Shino's tongue flicked out licking along Kiba's lower lip, the smaller ninja instantly opened up. Shino plundered Kiba's mouth, and there it was again that soft whimper from Kiba.

Kiba held onto Shino's shoulders pulling him closer, his nails biting into the material of Shino's shirt. Shino didn't mind instead he backed Kiba against the wall and pinned him there using his large body. Deciding Kiba was wearing to many clothes, and that they are in his way, Shino release Kiba's head and reached down to the hem of Kiba's pants, his shirt was still missing. Shino's swift fingers made quick work of unbuttoning Kiba's pants and pulling down his zipper.

Picking up on his intent Kiba reached for his pants and pulled them down and quickly stepped out of them. The smaller ninja than reached over grabbed Shino's shirt and yanked it free. Shino smirked, the sight causing Kiba to melt slightly, and grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and off. Kiba ran his hands along Shino chest, down his six pack until he reached the rim of his pants. Kiba looked into Shino's eyes asking for permission.

Unable to take the look in Kiba's eyes Shino leaned down and recaptured his lips, Kiba took the okay and quickly unbuttoned Shino's pants and pushed them down. Shino stepped out of the material without breaking the kiss. Shino pulled away from the wall taking Kiba with him and walked towards the bed. When Shino's legs hit the mattress he sat down and pulled Kiba onto his lap so that the smaller brunet was straddling him. Shino broke the kiss and traveled down Kiba's throat, collar bone, and chest nipping and licking as he went.

"Ah, Shi-Shino," Kiba gasped out as Shino sucked on his neck. The sound causing Shino's already stiff penis to hard further and stand at attention. He never knew the sound of his name could be such a turn on. Wanting hear it again he repeated the action. Kiba's head fell back and he arched into Shino's body, "So good, Shino more," Kiba begged.

Shino pulled away from Kiba's throat and traveled down to his chest. His mouth surrounded one of Kiba's nipples causing him to let out a strangled moan. Shino sucked and nipped at Kiba's chest causing the smaller teen to let out that irresistible whimper again. Shino continued his administration at Kiba's chest until the brunet was a whimper and pleading mess. Taking mercy on him one of Shino's hands traveled down and wrapped around Kiba's own erection. A sharp intake of breath signaled how close Kiba really was.

"Kiba you are so hard," Shino whispered.

"Mn, Shino," Kiba whimpered as he moved on top of Shino in time with the thrusts of Shino's hand. "So close, please Shino."

Shino removed his hand, stood up, pushed Kiba onto the bed, leaned down, and replaced his hand with his mouth. Shino's tongue circled around the base of Kiba's erection than traveled up to his tip. He repeated this action several times before taking Kiba fully into his mouth and sucking. Kiba came violently releasing inside Shino's mouth and on his face.

"So-sorry," Kiba said breathlessly, "But it felt so good."

Shino smiled and wiping his face cleaned climbed back up Kiba's body. "Don't be sorry," Shino said before his lips were claiming Kiba's once again. Without warning Kiba felt a finger enter into him, the new sensation causing him squirm. "Easy," Shino whispered into the kiss. Kiba stilled and allowed Shino to continue. Shino slipped another finger in after a while, and then another. "You okay?" Shino asked when he saw tears glistening in Kiba's eyes.

"Yeah," Kiba answered in a shaky voice. "Keep going."

Shino scissored his fingers inside of Kiba causing the brunet to gasp, but soon he was panting and moving his hips in time with Shino's hand again. Figuring Kiba was loose enough, and not being able to resist any longer, Shino removed his hand and grabbing his on erection smeared the precum up and down the shaft. Positioning himself at Kiba's entrance Shino whispered, "Ready?"

Kiba nodded his head and Shino thrust forward driving all the way to the hilt. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, but bear with it." Shino waited a minute for the pain to pass and then started to thrust. His thrust were slow at first but when Kiba started to respond Shino's pace picked up.

"Shi-Shino oh, mn, ah!" Kiba moaned out as Shino's thrust hit his prostate.

"Here huh," Shino said aiming for the spot over and over again.

Soon both feel the all too familiar feel of heat coiling in the pit of their stomach. With several final thrust Kiba comes first, the spasm of his inner muscle pulling Shino over the edge.

"Shino," Kiba calls out clinging to Shino.

"Kiba," Shino grunts as he buries himself to the hilt as he spills his seed inside of his Kiba. "I love you Kiba," Shino breaths into Kiba's ear.

Kiba blushes, smiles, and wraps his arms around Shino's back. "I love you too, Shino."

"Woof, woof," Akamaru's call from outside signals the approach of someone outside.

"Shino, Kiba you two in there?" calls a voice all too familiar.

Both boys look at each other and quickly scramble for their clothes. "Wait," Kiba said looking around, "Where is my shirt?...Shit!"

After getting dressed, Kiba wearing Shino's shirt, the two boys walked out and faced their old academy teacher. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" asked Shino.

Iruka took in the appearance of the two boys before him. Kiba's hair was even more ruffled than usual, his cheeks are pink, and his stance is off. He can't much about Shino behind his coat and glasses but he can see a small trace of pink on his face. Iruka smiled knowingly, "Is this yours Kiba?" Iruka held out Kiba's shirt and jacket.

"Ah, yeah thanks." Kiba quickly took the two.

"Try not to keep clothes all over the village," Iruka says turning around. Stopping and turning around he says, as if he forgot "Oh and try and keep it down next time."

"So is there going to be a next time?" Kiba asked looking down at his feet, his face the color of a cheery.

Shino smiled, griped Kiba's chin, and titled his head up. Lowering his lips to Kiba's Shino kissed him lovingly. "Definitely."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go Barunka a short little one shot with Kiba and Shino. Hope you like. I also hope the rest of you liked it as well! Please review!**


End file.
